Five Words
by whitem
Summary: Valentine's Day story posted late.  My first try with a DS Story...  One Shot  Please R & R


My first DS Story. I had posted this on the RS boards as an entry for the Valentine's Day contest. Purty sure I won't win, but I figured I may as well post it here and see what y'all think… One Shot…

Disclaimer: Drakken and Shego are part of Kim Possible, which is owned by Disney.

Five Words

Five words. That's all it takes. Five words posed as a question. The answer received after asking this question could mean life or death to some people. Some figuratively, others, literally.

For Drakken, he felt it was the latter. He had never done anything like this before. He had never asked anyone this question before. Yet here he was standing in front of the one woman he had spent the last few years with, and he had never really thought of her in a romantic kind of way. At least until recently.

He had gone out and bought one of those heart-shaped boxes of chocolate, and he gave it his own little special touch. Something he thought that she would like

So here he was, holding out this red heart-shaped box with a green and black ribbon wrapped around it, and he had asked that five-word question. The question? "Would you be my Valentine?" The person he asked it of? Shego.

Shego stood there, stunned. And I don't mean stunned, as in mildly, I mean jaw dropping, eyes bugging, can't make a sound, stunned. She had never thought of Drakken in a romantic way. Not ever. Well, if you count the Moodulator incident, but that doesn't count.

This blue-skinned man was actually looking kinda cute as he stood there, shuffling his feet nervously. It looked as if he was left sort of… hanging, as it were. He was still holding the box of Valentine chocolates out, expecting her to take it.

_Should I say yes?_ The striking green skinned woman thought in her head as she reeled her jaw up off the floor. Still she stood there, saying nothing. The question still hung in the air like the previously mentioned red box with a green and black bow.

_She's not saying anything. _Drakken thought. Had he gone too far? Had he pressed her buttons one too many times? _But_ _she does look cute when she's confused._ In an attempt to get her to respond, Drakken slightly raised the box a bit, and gave it a little shake.

_Damn! I hate it when he does this!_ Shego thought to herself. _He doesn't just let things go. Ever. _She still stood there, saying nothing, and she actually began to shuffle her own feet, as she searched for the right answer to his question.

"I… ummm, ahhh…" Shego broke the silence, but not as eloquently as she had hoped. _Why am I so nervous about this?_

She hesitantly reached out to the box, and then retracted her hand. She reached out again, this time, she touched it, and again, she retracted her hand.

_Is she going to take it?_ Drakken thought, then she had pulled her hand back. _Crap…Wait…_

Shego reached out a third time, and this time her hand grabbed the box. Before she could stop herself, she then reached out her other hand, and grabbed the box AND his hand.

Drakken responded. "Ohh…"

Shego then pulled the Valentine chocolates and Drakken towards herself. She angled her hand that held his and the box so that the box was parallel to their bodies. She took her other hand, and placed it behind his head, underneath his ponytail.

"Ummm… Shego?" Drakken was caught by surprise at her actions.

"Shhh… Don't say… anything, Drew." Shego then raised her head to his, slightly opened her lips, tilted her head to one side, and kissed Dr. Drakken on the mouth. If Drakken was nervous before, it was much worse now.

_She's kissing me? Shego's kissing me! I would have never thought that a box of chocolates could… whoa! Is that her tongue?_ The shock finally wore off, and Drakken then began to return her kiss.

Letting go of the box of chocolates, he placed his hand on the small of her back, and pulled her in closer as they began to tongue wrestle. The box of chocolates was pressed between their bodies, but neither of them even seemed to notice.

Shego raised a leg, and pressed her body into Drakken even harder as each tried to gain dominance in the war of tongues. Drakken placed both of his hands on her shoulders, and pressed her body into him as he rubbed her shoulder blades. This elicited a very pleasurable moan from her.

As the two continued mashing lips, their hands began to wander. Shego's hands moved down and grabbed Drakken's butt, and squeezed hard. He flinched a bit, but then he responded in kind. As his hands cupped her shapely bottom he couldn't help but think how firm she was, yet how perfectly shaped her butt was.

The box of chocolates started to crush between the two bodies as they pressed into each other harder, and harder. Finally, after about five minutes of heavy, heavy kissing and groping, the two separated lips. A bit of saliva stretched between two sets of lips as each exclaimed in unison, "Whoa…"

Drakken looked down at Shego, her eyes half closed as if in some sort of nirvana enhanced state. After wiping off his mouth, he spoke in a little more than a whisper. "You never answered my question."

"Huh…? Oh, sorry. I guess that means Yes."

"So what do we do now?" Drakken asked, with a bit of lust in his eyes.

"Wellll… we could, go to your room?" Shego could not believe she had just said that! Did Drakken put another Moodulator on her? Instinctively she reached behind her neck, and checked all around. Nothing there.

_Wow. I never knew._ Shego thought to herself. The two separated, and the crushed box of Valentine chocolates fell to the floor. Originally it had been about an inch and a half thick, but now it was mashed to about a quarter inch. The green and black ribbon lay loosely wrapped around the crushed box. Neither of them noticed it fall, as both were lost in each others eyes.

Drakken led Shego to his room, closed the door, and locked it.

After much noise, and a few interesting phrases that should never be heard by mortal ears, the two came out of the room about 20 minutes later. Shego was fixing her collar, and Drakken was buttoning up his coat as they walked out, and there stood one of the synthoclones that Drakken had guarding the front door of the Lair.

"What are you doing standing there?" Drakken asked.

"I thought I heard something, and had come to investigate. Are either of you in trouble?" The voice spoke without any emotion.

"No… were fine. Right Shego?"

"Oh, y… yeah. Fine." She gave a little smile as she unconsciously pulled her body suit around her body tighter, giving Drakken a nice view of her butt as it rode up a bit.

"OK then, I'll go back to my duties." The synthodrone replied.

The two went into the kitchen and each of them poured a cup of coffee. "Would you like a little kick in your coffee this time Dr. D-lightful?" Shego gave a sly little smile as she pulled a bottle of Kaluha out of the cabinet that held all different kinds of liquor.

"Why yes I would. She go-go boots."

The two relaxed in the kitchen drinking their Kaluha and coffee for about 30 minutes. They just sat there looking at each other in wonder. Neither of them had ever seen such a rabid passion for sex in anyone else.

Finally Drakken stood up, pushing his chair out from behind him with the back of his knees, causing the legs to squeak on the stone floor. "Well, I best be working on my next Dooms-day machine."

"And I suppose I better go workout and keep my strength up for kicking some Princess butt later." Shego responded.

The two went off to their respective duties, but Shego's path led her past the crushed box of Valentine chocolates. She leaned over, picked it up, and went to her bedroom. She placed the crushed box on her dresser, standing it up, and balancing it on its tip. She had to place a couple bottles of perfume on each side to keep it from falling over.

Shego took a breath, and let it out. Her heart felt… full. Like this Valentine box full of chocolates, her heart felt full. She never took a single chocolate out of that box, for fear of taking out a piece of her heart.

The end…


End file.
